mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karo Parisyan vs. Ryan Ford
The first round began. They clinched. Ford kneed the body twice. They worked for position. Ford stuffed a throw. Karo got another one there. Ford stood right back to the clinch. Karo got another throw. He was trying to take the back. Ford stood to the standing back himself. Ford defended another throw. Karo got another beautiful one, Ford kept the back and stood and got a beautiful suplex himself. Ford kneed the face as Karo stood to the clinch there. They broke. They clinched again. Ford kneed the body. Karo stuffed a single easily. Karo kneed the body. Karo got another beautiful throw to side control. He's putting on a judo clinic. Karo landed a right hand. Another. He took the back in a scramble. A left in under landed. Seven more. Ford exploded and stood to the clinch kneeing the body/face hard. Ford missed a right elbow inside. They broke. Ford stuffed a double to the clinch. He kneed the body breaking away. They clinched again quickly. Ford went for an armbar in a scramble, they stood back to the clinch. Fast-pace here. Ford worked a single. Karo was defending. Very takedown-oriented fight. Karo was sort of sprawling against the cage. He stood back to the clinch. Karo got another throw but Ford was on the back trying to turn to an armbar. Karo turned on top to half-guard instead and the first round ended. 10-9 Karo. The second round began. Ford pressed forward and landed a hard body kick to the clinch. Karo worked a double. Ford was defending, and he stuffed it. Karo kneed the thigh. Karo got a nice trip into half-guard. He worked left hands from the top there. He landed a right elbow and a few right hands. This guy standing on a thing outside the cage is really blocking my view here. Oh okay the cameraman looked at the big screen, very helpful. Karo mounted and then took the back. He had one hook in. He had both hooks in. He landed a left elbow. A right elbow there and three right hands. Ford escaped to the clinch there. Karo got another beautiful throw, Ford kneed the face and Karo worked a double. Ford was defending and he stuffed it to the clinch as the crowd roared. They loved it. Karo kneed the body. Karo worked another double. Ford stuffed it again however. Karo got a nice trip. Ford was pressed against the cage in a seated position. He stood to the clinch. Karo got another throw to side control in good time. He landed a right elbow. Karo mounted. Ford was turtling up. Karo turned to take the back. Five lefts in under. A right in under. Ten seconds. Ford was trying to stan, Karo put him back down in half-guard as the second round ended. 10-9 Karo. The third round began and they touched gloves. Karo blocked a body kick. They clinched. Ford landed a nice left hand inside the clinch. They broke. Karo wiped his nose and said something to the ref. Haha. Or his corner. Ford kneed the face as Karo came in for a clinch. Karo stepped back, Ford rpessed forward. Ford stuffed a single, landed on top in side control. Karo regained half-guard. They scrambled, Ford escaped to his feet. Karo struggled to get up as well. His face was covered in blood. The crowd was roaring. The doctor was called in to check the cut. It looked like the cut was near his left eye. The doctor kept looking. The doctor is taking a bit. The crowd began getting restless. They won't show a shot of Karo's face interestingly enough. The ref finally waved it off on the doctor's advice.